Sado Commando
|-|Original= About Sado Commandos are rather advanced enemies that appear exclusively to Chapter 3. They wear gimp masks, have chokers in their mouths, and wear grey armor. They wield what looks like a Mac-10s with silencers on them. They can do a leap in the air to cover large distances, but it's easy to chaingun them or beautifully stake them out of the air. Their guns are hard to dodge, so be careful. Their advanced version appears in Abandoned Factory and has brown armor and a yellow mask instead of grey/black. They dual wield the Mac-10s and have much better armor then the grey version. You can, however, shoot one of their guns out of their hands, which makes them act just like the grey version. Amusingly enough, they use their chokers in their mouth as a proximity grenade, which also reveals their gastly, toothless mouth. The grenade itself cannot be destroyed, and will unleash a shrapnel wave that does somewhat low damage when you get near it. Quickjumping past it is the best way to avoid it. When fighting Sado Commandos, simply quickjump around them and pound them with any of your weapons, except maybe the Rocket, grenades, or stakes. White Demon See the main page: Black Demon The White Demon's model belongs to the Sado Commando's family, but it was later classified as a buffed demon because of their similarities. Trivia/Theories *They might be based off of sadistic (sado) military soldiers that would do evil things in service for the sheer fact of doing it. They might have been tortured at one point before getting sent out into Purgatory, which manifests as the gimp mask they wear. *When thrown, the ball-gag uses their head texture. Gallery SadoCommandoConcept.png|Normal Sado Commando. Dead City Mall Posters.jpg|Sado Commando poster featured in Dead City's Mall. Sado Ball.jpg |-|Hell & Damnation= About Sado Commandos are rather advanced enemies that appear in several chapters. They wear gimp masks, have chokers in their mouths, and wear grey armor. They wield what looks like a Mac-10s with silencers on them. They can do a leap in the air to cover large distances, but it's easy to chaingun them or beautifully stake them out of the air. Their guns are hard to dodge, so be careful. Their advanced version first appears in Factory has brown armor and a yellow mask instead of grey/black. They dual wield the Mac-10s and have much better armor then the grey version. You can, however, shoot one of their guns out of their hands, which makes them act just like the grey version. The advanced Sado Commandoes which appear in Train Station Xmas Edition, are dressed as Santa's helpers with iconic red hats on their heads. They do not have any additional benefits and behave just like their versions form other levels. When fighting Sado Commandos, simply quickjump around them and pound them with any of your weapons, except maybe the Rocket, grenades, or stakes. Trivia/Theories *They might be based off of sadistic (sado) military soldiers that would do evil things in service for the sheer fact of doing it. They might have been tortured at one point before getting sent out into Purgatory, which manifests as the gimp mask they wear. Gallery Sado Commando Elf in Xmas Train Station.PNG|Sado Commando as Santa's Helper in Train Station Xmas Edition. Category:Monsters Category:Heavy Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters